The present invention relates generally to computer application software and, more specifically, to automatically expiring out source code comments.
It is quite common for users to comment out sections of code when they are debugging and writing application programs. This can cause the code base to become cluttered with extraneous commented out code and/or comments which are out of date. This clutter can lead to confusion or mistakes and can make working with the code much more difficult.